


De habilidades y saltitos fuera del nido.

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [31]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beso del olvido, Beta Conner Kent, Desarrollo de habilidades, Gen, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Cuando fue al trabajo de su padre, exponiéndose a los múltiples "oh que estás grande", "te conocí cuando eras un bebé" y los variados intentos de querer toquetear le la mejilla y el cabello no fue para ver esto. Definitivamente no.Su padre besando a un tipo en una oficina.Tiene la boca abierta cual a un pez y si se queda de pie. Es únicamente por el shock."¿Papá?" Pregunta en un hilo de voz
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. ¿A lo francés?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! este sera una parte de múltiples capítulos en que se explorara el desarrollo de los poderes de Conner.  
> Espero que les guste :)

Cuando fue al trabajo de su padre, exponiéndose a los múltiples "oh que estás grande", "te conocí cuando eras un bebé" y los variados intentos de querer toquetear le la mejilla y el cabello no fue para ver esto. Definitivamente no.  
  


Su padre besando a un tipo en una oficina.  
  


Tiene la boca abierta cual a un pez y si se queda de pie. Es únicamente por el shock.  
  


"¿Papá?" Pregunta en un hilo de voz que de inmediato llama la atención de su padre, pero era imposible. Su padre nunca le haría esto a su madre, su padre no era ese tipo de hombre, era fiel, honesto, amaba a su madre, lo demostraba día a día.  
  


Debido a su llamado, atrajo la atención de su padre quien se separa del tipo, un beta mal vestido quien permanece estático mirando un punto en la pared.  
  


"Conner" pronuncia su padre y el siente como la ira le sube, al parecer al rostro, porque su padre se acerca con lentitud y calma levantando suavemente las manos.  
  


"No es lo que piensas" pronuncia con calma.  
  


"Siii como no ¿se te perdió algo en su boca acaso?" Pregunta con sarcasmo dando un paso hacia atrás evitando el contacto.  
  


Su padre le da una expresión herida  
  


"No es lo que parece" comienza a explicar a lo que Conner va a responder cuando el hombre pega un respingo atrayendo la atención de ambos.  
  


Parpadeando unos segundos, el joven mira el lugar para finalmente fijarse en su papá soltando un "oh, ¡hola, Clark!" Mirando nuevamente perdido alrededor, llevándose una mano a la frente confundido "¿sabes...que hago aquí?" Pregunta inseguro.  
  


Conner frunce el ceño confundido mientras su papá sonríe.  
  


"Oh me dijiste algo sobre llevar un informe a Perry, creo que era sobre un asalto en la calle 7 de mayo" informa su papá palmeándole el brazo de manera amigable obteniendo un "¡oh verdad!" Del hombre quien se va rápido con un gracias deteniéndose cuando se encuentra con Conner provocando que abriera mucho sus ojos en una expresión sorprendida.  
  


"¿¡Dios es tu hijo!?" Pregunta obteniendo un "sí" divertido de su padre.

  
El hombre mira incrédulo a Conner.  
  


"Dios que grande está, ya te está alcanzando" suelta para llevar su mano a la cabeza de Conner, obviamente frotándole el pelo porque nadie en esta oficina puede mantener sus manos para sí mismo.  
  


Despidiéndose con un animado adiós el hombre finalmente se aleja, saliendo por la puerta y dejándolo muy confundido en el lugar solamente acompañado por su padre.  
  


¿Pero rayos estaba pasando?  
  


"A ver" pronuncia su padre atrayendo su atención, encontrándose inclinado hacia él "¿que viste exactamente?" Pregunta tranquilo.  
  


De tan solo recordarlo siente como le arde la sangre.  
  


"Te estabas besuqueando con un tipo que tiene su camisa manchada con kétchup" suelta molesto y asqueado arrugado la nariz y solo recibiendo un "mmm" pensativo.  
  


¿Acaso solo le diría eso?  
  


Suspirando su padre se endereza avanzando hacia su maletín y sacando unas fotos donde aparece el abriéndose la camisa mostrando el logo de Superman en su pecho.  
  


Conner frunce el ceño confundido mirando la imagen unos segundos para después fijar sus ojos en su padre con una clara exigencia de saber que ocurre haciéndolo sonreír.  
  


"Tienes la misma expresión de tu madre" indica divertido.  
  


Conner no le encuentra el chiste.  
  


"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta molesto cruzándose de brazos.  
  


"Esto" dice su padre agitando la foto "es una foto tomada por Claus, el hombre que acaba de salir de esta oficina" informa viendo cómo los ojos de Conner se abren con la clara implicancia de "oh Dios lo sabe".  
  


Su padre pone su mano en su hombro, un peso cálido pero presencial.  
  


"Él lo sabe, más bien lo sabía. Me encargué de eso"  
  


"¿Como?" Suelta incrédulo porque todo el mundo sabía que Superman no mataba y el hombre parecía estar en perfecto estado.  
  


"Borrando sus recuerdos"  
  


Aquí el cerebro de Conner hizo cabun y explotó en su cabeza, no literalmente pero figurativamente sí.  
  


"¿Qué?"  
  


‐----------------////----------------  
  


Conner arrugó la nariz asqueado consiguiendo que su papá se moviera nervioso, gestualizando con las manos, para horror suyo la ya incomoda explicación, además la sonrisa de su madre, acostado a unos centímetros de ellos en el sillón no ayudaba a aminorar el ambiente.  
  


"Entonces simplemente..." la boca de su papá se contrajo, su cuerpo se encrespa abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.  
  


"Lo beso" concluyó Conner.  
  


Su madre soltó una risita cuando su padre frunció el entrecejo como si quisiera soltar una charla de que Conner en primer plano no debería de estar besando a nadie.  
  


Aprieta los labios.  
  


"Sí..." suelta con un tono adolorido "¡pero no siempre funciona!"  
  


"¿Entonces beso a alguien y le borro los recuerdos?"  
  


"Es más como quitar...los recuerdos" especifica su padre.  
  


Conner levanta una ceja.  
  


"¿Como una aspiradora?" Es en este punto que su madre suelta un resoplido por contener la risa ganando una mirada molesta de su padre dando a entender que no estaba ayudando.  
  
Frunciendo el ceño piensa en cómo es posible que con un beso robe los recuerdos de las personas, eso es científicamente imposible, es como si su saliva se metiera y actuara como neutralizador pero no explica el hecho de saber exactamente qué recuerdos borrar.  
  
Su padre parece saber que no ha servido la explicación por lo que suelta divertido con un brillo travieso en los ojos.  
  
"Bueno que tal una demostración" propone atrayendo de inmediato la atención de su madre.

Levantándose con una sonrisa se cambia de sofá al de su madre, sentadose junto a él mientras este le da su mejor mirada divertida y curiosa. Ambos se miran unos segundos, roto cuando su padre abre la boca y confiesa un “Lex, yo fui quien se comió tu helado de chocolate” que hace que su madre habrá los ojos transformando su expresión en una indignada.

“¡¡Lo sabía!!, ¡Clark maldito, te dije que ese era MI helado!” se queja su madre enfadado levantándose del sofá para ser retenido por su padre quien toma sus manos murmurando disculpas que no calzan con su sonrisa divertida.

Su madre le entrecierra los ojos prometiendo venganza implícitamente.

“Te prometo que te lo repondré-”

“Mas te vale” suelta entre dientes su madre.

“¿Y la demostración?” pregunta Conner divertido a lo que los ojos de su madre se abren para mirar rápidamente a su padre.

“Ni se te ocurra” amenaza mientras su padre se ríe cálidamente comenzando a enmarcar su rostro con sus manos.

“Es para la enseñanza” remarca Clark.

“Enseñanza ni nada, esto es encubrimiento” responde su madre.

“Por favorrr” pide Conner atrayendo los ojos de su madre quien frunce el ceño para finalmente suspirar rendido, levantando su nariz en una expresión ofendida.

“Tendrás las cámaras de seguridad, Conner te las dará” afirma su padre y su madre lo mira unos segundos para finalmente soltar un “de acuerdo” en tono complacido.

Lanzando una exclamación complacida Conner observa como su padre sonríe, apoyando su frente en la de su madre con los ojos cerrados unos segundos, murmurar que solo tomara ese recuerdo ganando otra amenaza para finalmente acercarse y besarlo.

Pasan los segundos, y no hay signo de nada distinto por lo que entrecerrando los ojos molesto, observando unos segundos para saltar exigiendo que se separen y comporten. Separándose su papá observa enamorado el rostro de su madre quien abre los ojos suavemente, parpadear un poco, se fija en el rostro de su padre y sonreír suavemente.

“¿Qué hacíamos?” pregunta frunciendo levemente las cejas

“Te decía que me comí tu helado” informa su padre animado recibiendo la misma reacción. Los ojos de su madre se abren indignados.

“¡¡Lo sabía!!, ¡Clark-”

“Siii, era tu helado. Te comprare uno nuevo” promete besando la punta de la nariz de su madre quien hace lo más cercano aun puchero.

Interesante.

\---------------------------------------------------////-------------------------------------

Si había algo más molesto que ser estudiante de una escuela, era ser un estudiante de preparatoria. Cientos de hormonas alocadas, chicos toqueteando a otros chicos en especial omegas y chicas especialmente omegas y betas que chillaban indignadas o se enojaban por tal falta de respeto. Conner por su parte, no se preocupaba por eso siempre y cuando no influya directamente en él.

Lastima que al chico nuevo no se lo dijeron.

Un niño cuyo padre es el nuevo científico y el se cree actualmente el dueño del mundo.

Tarde o temprano tendría que aterrizar sobre la tierra, su tierra. Y supo que era el momento cuando el chico nuevo, metido e incluido como esbirro número cuatro del grupo de alfas más bobos del curso, le dio un empujón juguetón a Henry, lanzo una mirada a Conner que el otro chico junto al grupo siguió y se dirigió hacia su mesa donde él estaba haciendo la tarea de matemáticas.

“Así que tú eres el famoso Luthor” comento en un intento ridículo de mirarlo de pies a cabeza cuando Conner claramente estaba sentado en la silla.

No le presta atención, no vale la pena perder sus segundos de tiempo en un idiota más del montón.

El chico hace un sonido con la lengua, mira hacia todos lados, lanza una mirada al grupito de bobos que lo observan y finalmente hace su jugada.

“Sabes Luthor estoy intrigado…” pronuncia acariciando su mesa con sus dedos “cuando me dijeron que Lex Luthor tenía un hijo, pensé que era un alfa, cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras un omega ¿Qué eres Conner Luthor? ¿un simple beta?” pregunta y Conner se siente apretar el lápiz.

Levanta sus ojos, los fija en el chico, sonríe divertido.

“Soy…una persona con la que no debes de meterte. Ahora ¿Qué tal si te das la vuelta y vuelves por donde vienes?” pregunta viendo al chico sonreírle divertido.

“seguro” suelta dando media vuelta hacia el grupo.

Pensó que ese sería el fin. Se equivoco. A lo largo de su vida había escuchado por boca de su madre, solo una vez de su padre, el pedido de cortejo por parte de algún conocido. Era un rito antiguo, que solo las familias más conservadoras solían hacer y obviamente una costumbre omega, ya que estos eran mucho más receptivos a tales acciones, que tenían el único motivo de crear una relación y a futuro una alianza fructífera entre las partes.

“¿Puedes creerlo? Un chico de dieciocho queriendo cortejarte” comenta divertido su madre en el almuerzo.

Conner arruga el entrecejo, su padre tiene la misma expresión.

“¿Supongo que lo negaste y le dijiste donde podía llevar su propuesta?” pregunto su padre con un brillo amenazante.

“Sí, también deje bastante en claro que **mi** hijo” remarca llevando su mano para peinar el cabello de Conner hacia atrás “merece **más** que un simple y normal alfa” termina con una sonrisa que aumenta cuando el labio de Conner se curva.

Clark mira complacido dando su propia mirada de orgullo.

Pensó que esa sería la última vez que escucharía esa clase de propuestas provenientes de empleados de su padre y se equivocó.

Al día siguiente, después de la hora de almuerzo cuando todos se encontraban listos para marcharse de las mesas el chico nuevo subió a la suya, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, levantando las manos pidiendo silencio como si fuese alguna clase de famoso entre la multitud de estudiantes.

“¿Y este que se cree?” pregunto Cynthia mirándolo.

“Ni idea” contesto Conner desviando la mirada hacia su mochila.

Esperando a que Cynthia termine el almuerzo, no le queda más remedio que mirar la escena molesto.

“Atención, atención por favor” pide mirando al grupo de bobos sentados en la mesa.

“¿Es idea mía o Henry no se ve muy divertido con el show?” comenta Cynthia acercándose a su oreja.

Siguiendo su línea de mirada efectivamente Braham al contrario de sus compañeros tenía una expresión seria, entrecerrando de vez en cuando los ojos hacia la nueva adición de su pandilla. ¿quizás fue algo espontaneo? aunque mirando al resto del grupo deshecho esa idea. El resto de los integrantes se veían bastante complacidos y motivados con todo.

“Debe ser algún problema con sus frágiles egos” pronuncio desviando la mirada hacia Cynthia “no es mi problema”

“Hoy, ante todos, quiero decir algo muy especial” pronuncia provocando varios silbidos y risas molestas a lo que el chico asiente “sí…hoy quiero, proclamar mi intensión de cortejar a Conner Luthor” sentencia y de inmediato las decenas de pares de ojos vuelan hacia él.

El chico se ve orgulloso, totalmente indiferente de la vergüenza que causa su estúpida propuesta que le hace sentir como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, esperando porque cediera ante la presión social y aceptara la oferta.

No lo hace. En realidad, no dice nada. Agarra su mochila, se para de la mesa y camina como si el estúpido chico de pie en la mesa no existiera. Querían su respuesta pues allí está, ahora déjenlo en paz.

\------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------

El agua del grifo suena estridentemente, pero no le importa, mete sus manos bajo la llave para tomar un poco de esta y mojarse la cara casi queriendo lavar los recuerdos de este día. Su madre se enteraría de esto, de eso no había duda.

Sus molestos ojos brillantes y orgullosos por haberlo tomado por sorpresa y ponerlo ante la mirada de las fieras lo hacían apretar los dientes. Sentía…vergüenza, ¿culpa? ¿culpa de qué? El no pidió esto, y ahora, el resto del mundo estaría hablando a sus espaldas de como Conner Luthor le rompió el corazón al molesto chico nuevo que hizo un acto tan “osado y romántico”.

Patrañas.

Quiere irse a su casa.

“Hola” soltó una voz detrás haciéndolo saltar.

“Lo que faltaba” murmuro enojado.

Braham le levanto las cejas desde atrás mirando el suelo en una expresión que le recordó a un perro pateado.

“¿Qué? ¿acaso no te divirtió todo el show?” pregunto estirando su mano para sacar un poco de papel cuando se lo tienden desde un costado.

Mirando la hoja enojado se encuentra con la expresión incomoda de Henry quien, aunque se para derecho, con las manos atrás de la espalda, no lo mira a los ojos.

“Solo quería decir…” se moja un poco los labios “que las acciones de Steve no fueron respaldadas por mi persona”

“¿Y eso me debe de importar por?” pregunta hacia el chico levantando una ceja.

Braham se encoge de hombros.

“Solo…quería aclararlo, considero que fue bastante ridículo” murmura.

“¿Ridículo? Ridículo es usar una peluca de payaso y ponerte a bailar en medio del pasillo esto fue manipulación y un intento muy precario de humillación” suelta entre dientes enojado volteando hacia Henry quien lo mira nervioso “dile a tu simio que no se quedara así” amenaza tirando el papel al basurero de manera brusca para salir por la puerta.

\------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------

Lex entrecerró los ojos molesto. Qué falta de respeto es esta, ni siquiera él siendo quien era se atrevía alguien a tal osadía. ¿acaso los jóvenes de ahora no tienen ni un mínimo de educación? A su lado Clark se ve igual de molesto que él.

“¿Yo era así de intrépido?” pregunto su padre.

“Idiota, querrás decir, ese chico es un idiota” contesta Conner tomando su tasa de leche.

Su madre pone los ojos en blanco acercando su mano para tomar la de su padre.

“No Clark, tú eras muy torpe no estúpido” aclara su madre recibiendo una mirada de su padre que parece no saber si agradecerle o quejarse.

Conner niega con la cabeza.

“Los adolescentes son tan tontos” se queja.

Su padre frunce el ceño confundido.

“Perdóname hijo ¿pero qué edad tienes?” pregunta a lo que Conner pone los ojos en blanco.

“Ellos son adolescente, yo soy un Luthor en crecimiento, somo dos clases de seres totalmente distinto” especifica.

Su madre tararea complacido.

“Exactamente” asegura su madre acunando su café recibiendo una levantada de cejas por parte de su padre.

“Bien, ustedes son Luthor ¿entonces yo seria hace tiempo un adolescente tonto?” pregunta su padre divertido.

Conner resopla.

“El pasado no importa papá, lo que importa es que ahora eres un Luthor adoptado” tranquiliza Conner haciéndolo sonreír.

“¿Escuchaste Clark? Luthor a-dop-ta-do” remarca su madre con una sonrisa.

Su padre hace una expresión sorprendida.

“Oh, pero que honor, valorare este titulo por siempre” promete recibiendo un “más te vale” de su madre con un brillo divertido “y ahora que lo pienso…” comenta en voz alta para mirar a su madre “yo nunca hice esa cosa del cortejo”

Su madre levanta una ceja en su dirección.

“Una gran falta de respeto en mi opinión” responde su madre divertido a lo que su padre se acerca.

“Entonces tendré que remediarlo” murmura con un tono juguetón.

“mmm, me agrada como suena eso” responde su madre.

“Consíganse un cuarto por favor” murmura Conner.

\---------------------------------------------------///----------------------------------------------------

“Se lo que hiciste” soltó entre dientes el chico nuevo.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

“¿De verdad?” pregunto con aburrimiento.

“MI PADRE me castigo, me quito mi mesada”

“Que tragedia”

“¡Y todo por tú culpa, porque tu madre al parecer fue a quejarse sobre una falta de respeto!” exclama atrayendo la atención del resto del salón.

Conner finalmente lo mira, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

“ESO no es problema mío” suelta dejando al chico en shock frente a él para volver a su lectura.

El chico da media vuelta con los dientes apretado y Conner puede oír algo sobre “estúpidos betas” que lo hace apretar los dientes. Una vez alejado se levanta para caminar hacia la salida, específicamente el patio donde respira un par de veces hasta que no puede evitar golpear la pared más cercana abriendo un agujero.

Respirando con mayor tranquilidad, voltea para volver por el camino y detenerse en seco.

Henry Braham lo observa con la boca abierta.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?” respira.

“¿Cómo rompiste la pared?” pregunta mirando el hueco.

Conner parpadea estirando su mano, sintiendo sus huesos estirarse y cerrarse.

¿Lo había visto? Pensó asustado para acercarse corriendo hacia el alfa y empujarlo contra la pared mientras este levantaba los brazos soltando cosas como no decirle a nadie.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?” repitió en un susurro.

El alfa abrió la boca un poco, cerrándola, tragando y volver abrirla para contestar que lo salió persiguiendo después que salió del salón por lo que estaba desde el inicio.

“P-pero no hay problema, yo no diré que rompiste la pared y” comienza decir el chico soltando un montón de palabras mas que el cerebro de Conner no puede procesar del todo porque ha tenido una idea maravillosa.

Sonriendo divertido por lo genio que es ve a Henry callarse para mirarlo desconfiado.

“¿L-luthor?” pregunta.

“Braham, ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?” pregunta y los ojos del alfa se abren enormes, su cara se sonroja y empieza tartamudear sobre a que se refería pero Conner no responde, al menos en palabras. Tomando al alfa del cuello del uniforme tira al chico hacia delante y ¡zas! Lo está besando.

Braham se tensa en un inicio, pero después se suelta y Conner puede sentir el breve aroma a mar llenar su mente. Es contacto, solo el toque de labios, calor contra calor y cuando Conner se separa el chico tiene los ojos totalmente dilatados y brillantes.

“okey, okey” pronuncia rápidamente sin soltarlo “¿Qué me viste hacer?”

Henry parece pensarlo un momento para soltar un inseguro.

“¿R-romper una pared?” pregunta.

Conner frunce el ceño.

“¡Mierda! No resulto” maldice enojado.

Henry lo mira confundido aun con el cuerpo pegado a la pared parece que va a decir algo cuando Conner lo vuelve a tirar para otro beso. Esta vez es un poco mas movido, los labios se aprietan y puede sentir al alfa succiona a lo que el cerebro de Conner le asegura totalmente que no funciona así por lo que se separa enojado.

“¡Esto no está funcionando!” suelta molesto hacia el suelo para mirar el rostro de Braham.

¿Quizás depende de la persona?

¿Acaso su papá lo engaño?

“Yo no estoy muy seguro” contesta Braham con tono suave.

Los ojos de Conner se abren ilusionados.

“¿De verdad?” pregunta con los ojos fijos en su rostro a lo que el alfa le sonríe acercando su rostro por lo que Conner hecha la cabeza hacia atrás arrugando la nariz.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Henry “¿hay algo mal?” mirándolo confundido y preocupado.

Conner no puede evitar resoplar incrédulo.

Por supuesto que hay algo mal, todo está mal.

“Quizás es el tipo de beso” piensa en voz alta.

Braham le levanta las cejas.

“¿Francés?”

Conner inclina la cabeza pensativo para soltar un “sí…” pensativo y despreocupado para esta vez encontrar a Braham a medio camino.

\------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------

“Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió entre Henry y tu allá afuera?” pregunto Cynthia mordiendo una manzana.

Conner tarareo pensativo, bajando su libro para mirar al alfa rascándose la cabeza confundido entre el resto de sus amigos.

“Lo habitual” respondió despreocupado escuchando a Braham preguntar que rayos estaba haciendo hace unos minutos.

Lo habitual. Repitió en su mente ignorando el sentimiento conflictivo. 

Simplemente lo habitual.


	2. Meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Conner hace cosas raras con su mente y pensó que era normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bieennn, se que he hecho varios trabajos mencionando esta habilidad, pero no podía dejarla fuera de una serie que trata sobre los poderes de Conner.

Ahora Conner no sabía porque tanto escandalo no habia manera en que tuviera conocimiento que mover cosas con la mente no es normal ¡su padre lanza rayos láser por los ojos! ¿Qué querían que pensaran? Algo como “oh, ¿mover cosas sin tocarla es normal? Déjame chequear en la lista” que por cierto el NO tenía.

Le envió una mirada a sus padres quien lo observaban en shock. Quizás no era él el problema, quizás su padre era el fallido después de todo ¿Qué clase de superhéroe que tiene la gran mayoría de las habilidades no tiene esta? Incluso tenía algo de un beso raro, el que por cierto es una muy, muy triste historia que Conner no desea recordar muchas gracias.

“Quizás tú eres el fallido papá” teorizo obteniendo una mirada confundida de su padre y una divertida de su madre.

Todo comenzó de a poco, casi imperceptible tenía una habitación en la universidad por lo que simplemente vivía su vida como un estudiante universitario “Normal”, si ignoraban el hecho que tenía dieciséis años en vez de dieciocho y esa pequeña diferencia era muy importante, sobre todo para los matones.

Y Conner pensó que debido a la edad que tenían los universitarios comunes todo esto del acoso habría terminado.

Pues no.

Los chicos lo molestaban por ser el más pequeño en sus clases, un beta y para colmo un beta inteligente porque sus pequeñas pollas alfas no podía aguantar la existencia de un ser superior como él y las chicas…bueno, algunas eran muy pegadizas, interesadas en su estatus mientras que otras simplemente hablaban a sus espaldas.

Hacían parecer que la escuela era un paraíso.

En general Conner no estaba encajando muy bien en su nueva etapa, pero no se quejaba porque los Luthor enfrentaban los problemas así que, cuando estaba nuevamente haciendo una retira estratégica en el almuerzo, a un lugar más privado, y un chico derramo “por accidente” su batido sobre el Conner, no pudo evitar maldecir en cinco idiomas la existencia de aquella persona para simplemente voltear y mirar cómo se alejaba divertido. No puede evitarlo, se imagina así mismo empujándolo por la espalda, siente como se mueve por el pasillo, pone su mano entre los omoplatos, lo empuja-

Y el chico sale volando unos dos metros aproximadamente atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo mientras Conner se da cuenta que sigue en el mismo lugar.

No corre para escapar solo-camina rápido, muy rápido, sin mirar hacia atrás mientras suelta una cadena “omg, omg, omg” sin para en su mente. 

“Es imposible, los criptoneanos no movemos cosas con la mente” suelta su padre.

Sí claro.

Conner levanta la ceja.

“¿Y qué rayos soy yo entonces?” pregunta con sarcasmo.

Su papá parece querer decir algo sobre adopción, Conner está seguro, pero se abstiene para cerrar la boca y parpadear por unos buenos segundos para mirar a su mamá buscando respuestas, este tiene una mano en su mentón mientras le da a Conner esa mirada que usa cuando busca resolver un problema muy interesante y particularmente complejo.

Oh dios, esa mirada nunca traía nada bueno.

De haber sabido que no obtendría las respuestas que buscaba no hubiera dicho nada porque simplemente habia salido de manera espontánea, era algo nuevo y cuando Conner descubrió el vuelo y trato de ocultaron casi termino durmiendo en el techo del gimnasio, no, corrección, CONTRA el techo del gimnasio, ósea sino hay techo Conner hubiese llegado a la estratosfera probablemente.

Entonces, Conner había llegado a la casa, todo normal y estaban en proceso del almuerzo cuando no se le ocurrió nada mejor que soltar un “oye papá ¿Cómo solucionaste lo de mover cosas con la mente?” haciendo que un silencio embargara el cuarto y sus dos padres lo observaran como si le hubiese crecido de un segundo a otro una segunda cabeza.

Y ahora estaba en este punto.

“¿No estarás enfermo?” pregunto su papá preocupado.

“No me enfermo” soltó Conner con una mirada de obviedad.

Su papá abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

Las desventajas de ser un alíen. 

“N-no se Conner, nunca he hecho eso” soltó su padre con una mueca pasándose la mano por el cabello a lo que Conner le frunció el ceño confundido.

“¿Y entonces de donde proviene?”

“De mi” interviene su madre con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ambos inmediatamente lo observan.

“Mamá no te sientas mal, pero tu habilidad de curación no es muy útil para alguien como yo”

Su madre levanta el mentón ofendido para caminar hacia su escritorio, tomar asiento, cruzarse de piernas y aún mantener su sonrisa.

“Tienes habilidades criptonianas, estas provienen de Clark, pero yo también tengo una habilidad que me entregaron los meteoritos, la curación acelerada”

“Pero yo no me curo” replico Conner con un puchero pues no podía curarse sino no podía dañarse “¿criptoneano recuerdas?”

“Como olvidarlo” murmura su mamá para volver al punto cuando su papá le da una mirada divertida “en realidad el termino es MEDIO criptoneano” remarca su madre “por parte mía eres un meta”

Es aquí cuando su padre interviene con las cejas levantadas.

“¿Un metahumano?”

Su madre asiente.

“Recuerda que los meteoritos no solo tenían una habilidad estándar para cada persona, nunca podías saber que habilidad tendría y se ha comprobado que la descendencia de los metahumanos tienen una probabilidad de un 50% de presentar habilidades con un 1% que sea igual a la de su progenitor” explica dejando a ambos en shock.

Un meta.

Él era un meta.

“No es por ser malagradecido ¿pero no crees que es demasiado?” pregunto con tono cansado para progresar y explicar como tenía bastante en su plato cuando se calla al ver las expresiones emocionadas de sus padres para suspirar y tomar asiento en el sofá entre los dos.

Su madre le sonríe para tomar su rostro entre sus manos con un brillo orgulloso.

“Eres lo mejor de nosotros” anuncia cálidamente.

“Sí, sí, que alegría” suelta con sarcasmo mientras sus padres se encuentran muy complacidos.

Bueno, él era un meta, nada que hacer al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es cortito y espero que les guste.  
> <3


	3. Una canción de cuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando las pesadillas son la realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa! he estado publicando poco ya que estoy en el mes de pruebas y recientemente descubrí un programa de dibujo en internet así que he estado dibujando sobre los personajes XD (aun estoy un poco indecisa si subirlos o no así que díganme si les interesa la idea) de todas maneras aquí va otra parte. Espero que les guste.

Comenzó a los doce con él despertándose gritando por tres noches seguidas. Eran momentos aleatorios, horas no fijas, no sabía que ocurría y en cada momento llegaban sus padres a calmarlo con expresiones preocupadas y asustadas. Incluso trajeron a mujer bonita, de cabello largo y negro que hizo algunos gestos extraños con la mano para después confesarle que era una hechicera.

“No hay magia involucrada” anuncio viendo a sus padres suspirar un poco más aliviados.

No veía que tenía de malo, la magia era algo genial, le encantaría hacerla, pero su madre le dio una expresión horrorizada cuando Conner le informo sus opiniones.

"¿Con que sueñas antes de dormir?" pregunta su madre la cuarta noche acostado junto a él en la cama con un libro en el regazo.

"No lo recuerdo"

"¿Ni siquiera si es bueno o malo?" pregunta con suavidad y Conner lo piensa detenidamente.

"Creo ... que es malo"

“¿Sabes que nada malo puede pasarte? No conmigo y tu padre aquí ”indica acariciando su cabello.

Conner lo mira con una sonrisa.

"Porque son Superman y Lex Luthor"

Su madre se ríe divertido.

“Sí, bueno, pero hay otra razón mucho más importante” indica para mirarlo a los ojos “porque somos tus padres, y nunca dejaremos que te pase nada malo” remarca.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------ // ------------------------------------------ --------------

El mundo era ruidoso, muy ruidoso, no se callaban nunca, no daban un segundo para respirar, no lo dejaban pensar. Gritos desgarradores lo perseguían donde fuera que vaya, llamadas de socorro lo atormentaban.

"¡Ayuda!"

Silencio.

"¡Alguien ayúdeme!"

Basta.

“Auxilio por favor” susurra otra voz.

No, cállense.

Entre el mar de gritos sale de sus propios labios un “cállense…” susurrado casi inconsciente de que sus labios se mueven.

Y de repente, escucha el disparo, uno tras u otro seguido de gritos horripilantes que lo hacen retorcerse, llevarse las manos a su cabeza, cubre sus oídos y llorar asustado mientras un "¡SUPERMAN!" cala en su cabeza y estremece su alma. Alguien estaba gritando de dolor y miedo, su voz quebrada, inhumana se mezcla entre el tumulto rogando hacia lo desconocido con esperanza en su alma que vengan, quien sea… ayudarlos.

“Conner…” resalta un susurro.

No, silencio. Pide asustado.

“Hijo… Conner” pronuncia el susurro más marcado hasta que algo lo agarra y Conner siente que salta un metro con el corazón acelerado y los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su padre asustado.

No necesita encontrar sus ojos, con rapidez y puro instinto de supervivencia se abraza a su regazo, siendo envuelto por los fuertes brazos que en estos momentos parecen ser capaces de protegerlo de todo los hombres tanto físicos como mentales de este mundo.

“Los escuche gritar” murmuro asustado inhalando la esencia de papá “los escuche llorar asustados, estaban en mi cabeza papá” informa preocupado, sin saber que rayos ocurría.

Levantando sus ojos, buscando los azules, Conner observa a su padre observarlo con una mirada triste y tranquila.

“No están en tus cabezas hijo… están afuera…” corrige con un murmullo.

Él no lo entiende.

"¿Afuera?"

Su padre asiente acariciando su cabello.

“Son las voces de las personas viviendo afuera, aquellos que tienen problemas y llaman por ayuda” informa y Conner siente como la adrenalina y el terror comienzan un descendiente reemplazados por la razón.

"... ¿Es la gente de metrópolis?" respira.

Su padre asiente con una sonrisa triste y solo hay una explicación lógica para aquello. La audición mejorada, a medida que iba creciendo su fuerza también aumentaba, pero no imagino que debería tener algo como esto tan temprano.

Era aterrador.

"Estaban llamando a un Superman"

“La gente suele llamarlo” indica con tono tranquilo, casi un respiro, pero hay tristeza en sus ojos, como si le doliera saberlo y estar aquí sentado a su lado.

"¿Los escuchas todo el tiempo?" pregunta asustado porque siente que no puede vivir con el peso de ello en su mente. No podría aguantar sus lamentos haciendo eco en su alma.

"No siempre, solo cuando dejo mis sentidos vagar, pero la mayoría de las veces solo escucho las cosas importantes"

"¿Como que?" pregunta curioso por lo que mantiene a su padre siempre pendiente, pero para sorpresa de él, el hombre sonríe con calidez posando sus labios en su frente como una caricia fantasma.

"Como los latidos de corazón y respiración de ti y de Lex" susurra como si de un secreto importante se tratara para alejarse y mirarlo con un brillo cálido.

“Pero… yo no se hacer eso” contesta frustrado.

Era muy fácil decirlo, pero el pensar en solo escuchar una voz entre tantas es como estar en el fondo del mar tormentoso.

Su padre le sonríe, diciéndole que él le enseñara por lo que lo que toma a Conner con una facilidad únicamente posible por él, para sentarlo en su regazo y abrazarlo con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su mentón sobre su corona de rizos. Es cálido, protector, siente que podría volver a dormir.

“Tienes que cerrar tus ojos” indica y Conner inmediatamente lo hace arrugando el entrecejo con molestia cuando las voces comienzas a subir de volumen, desea llevarse las manos a las orejas, cubrirlas de tanto dolor, pero hay otro murmullo de fondo un “encuéntrame…” que se repite como un mantra, tan calmante como las olas del mar que sigue casi en la oscuridad con llamadas que buscan alcanzarlo sin embargo que ignora con tal de seguir su viaje.

“¿Escuchas mi voz?” pregunta su papá con un susurro.

“…Sí…” responde en el mismo tono.

"Ahora quiero que te concentres en algo mas profundo, ¿escuchas a mi corazón?" pregunta y Conner tiene que esforzarse en aquello bajo su cabeza. Un tu-tum tu-tum firme y profundo.

“Sí” responde para abrir los ojos con el latido en sus oídos.

Su papá sonríe.

"Eso es lo que yo escucho" confiesa para darle una mirada de adoración "a tu pequeño corazón"

Conner sonríe divertido.

Su papá permanece abrazándolo unos minutos para mirar la hora en su mesita de noche. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana en un día frio. Esta a punto de pensar en volver acomodarse en las sabanas cuando siente los brazos afirmarse de él y levantarlo en brazos, movimiento repentino que lo hace soltar un breve chillido de sorpresa haciendo reír a su papá quien lo mira conspirativamente susurrando un “vamos a dormir con mamá"

Pasando el pasillo, cruzan al cuarto de sus padres para ver a su madre acurrucado bajo las sabanas en una bola que se mueve con un “hmm” cuando papá aparta las sabanas.

"¿Qué pasa?" murmura adormilado su mamá porque no es una persona madrugadora por más que el resto de seres humanos lo crean.

"Nada" responde su papá metiendo a Conner en el medio de ambos "Conner va a dormir con nosotros"

Su mamá se despierta un poco para mirarlo con mas atención, moviendo las mantas para cubrirlo mientras Conner se acurruca en su pecho, metiendo su cabeza bajo su mentón.

"¿Algo malo?"

"Nop, mañana te explico, por ahora, voy a dormir muy cómodo con mi familia en mis brazos" comenta con regocijo, de alguna manera estirando sus brazos hasta llegar a envolver el torso de su mamá y apretarlo contra él con Conner en medio tal a un emparedado que lo hace reír divertido.

"Buenas noches Conner, buenas noches Lex" susurra su papá con una sonrisa, depositando un beso en su nariz y otro en la nariz de su madre quien lo observa con un brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes respondiendo un "Buenas noches Clark" que suena demasiado coqueto para que Conner esté en medio.

"Aún estoy aquí" murmura.

Su madre le sonríe divertido acomodando a Conner en sus brazos para después, acomodarse en los brazos de su padre.

El resto de la noche no hubo pesadillas, solo un agradable Tu-tum tu-tum doble resonando calmante en sus oídos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos.


	4. Frágil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Es difícil, como…una desconexión con los demás, pero, aunque no lo parezca, ese vacío desaparecerá Conner, porque encontraras algo en que centrarte más allá de tu propia mortalidad, algo más importante” aseguro su padre ubicado en el asiento del copiloto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenia este capitulo escrito hace bastante tiempo, pero no me daba el instante para publicarlo XD  
> Espero que les guste

Respirar se siente difícil, sentirse apartado del mundo aún más, es como una desconexión temporal, tal a que la señal del wifi se hubiera apagado, no entra nada y aún peor no sale nada. El mundo alrededor se mueve, pero el sigue allí mirando y piensa ¿en realidad está pasando esto?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es así? Pensar en una razón simplemente hace a su mente dar vueltas, tener ese tren de pensamiento buscando algún túnel hacia el exterior para poder calentarse con la luz, túnel que no encuentra y que por tanto, sigue y sigue girando una y otra y otra vez sin poder detenerse nunca.

¿Qué paso?

Él era un pasajero de un automóvil en la universidad. Venía a una fiesta con algunos compañeros y aunque no tuviera ningún interés en socializar tenía un deseo innecesario de encajar en su comunidad. Pretendiendo ser cool entregó las llaves de su Ferrari a un compañero que conocía de pasada pero que era amigo de otra compañera que había intercambiado más palabras y que también le habia hecho ojos de por favor permitirle a su amigo conducir el automóvil, todo perfecto hasta que miro desde el asiento del pasajero atrás, con deseo de ver la calle desaparecer en ese efecto perspectiva maravilloso cuando la bocina lo hizo saltar del susto.

Y luego.

Vino el impacto.

Un coche en sentido contrario los choco lateralmente sacándolos de la calle, haciéndolo patinar en el asfalto y el breve pensamiento culpable e impotente de “yo podría haber vuelto el auto a la normalidad” cruzo su mente cuando ya se encontraban rodando cuesta abajo en un pequeño precipicio.

Una, dos, cuatro, cinco y el auto quedo en el sentido correcto, pero con la mitad de la armadura por el cerro porque los autos son para lujo y no seguridad y este no tenía techo, un gusto culposo heredado de su madre y que ahora pesaba, cuando sintió de forma mecánica que tomaba aire con el rostro pegado a la tierra.

Había salido disparado del auto, estaba sobre la tierra con su ropa rasgada, su piel sucia y su cabello desordenado, incluso, había perdido un zapato, su celular y su billetera ignorando que también su auto, pero la lista mental paso como un viejo habito de contabilidad y aún seguía con su cara pegada al piso esperando.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué su alma volviera al cuerpo? ¿Qué el sentido de la realidad lo alcanzara?

Tomando otra respiración apoyo sus manos sintiendo las pequeñas piedras clavarse en sus palmas para levantar su torso y sentarse en sus pantorrillas aun de rodillas contra la tierra.

Se sentía por primera vez de otro mundo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Podría en este momento mirar al cielo y sencillamente perderse en la profundidad de la noche, ignorar el olor a tierra, sangre, muerte, miedo y su simple existencia. Con una sensación de vacío se puso de pie, girando hacia su derecha para ver el barranco. Era un gran tramo y una voz en su cabeza que sonaba muy lejana trataba de hacerle entender que había caído de allí arriba, rodando como una jodida bola de nieve, pero se sentía tan lejos y sin importancia que no la escucho, dedicándose a caminar tranquilamente en dirección a su automóvil, pasar por el brazo de esa chica que le hizo ojos de cachorro pateado.

Eran de un tono chocolate, recuerda brevemente.

Encontrarse el cuerpo desfigurado de la tercera compañera que se había puesto el cinturón aun atrapado entre los restos del automóvil, abrir la guantera, sacar su teléfono de respaldo, porque obvio que tenía uno y escuchar la voz de su madre hablando al oído.

¿Cuándo había marcado?

“¿Conner?, ¿hijo porque llamas por el teléfono de repuesto?” pregunta su madre en su oreja y la luna brilla por encima cuando su corazón parece decidir abrir un concierto de batería ya que late a una velocidad que resuena en sus oídos.

Su madre sigue hablando, su corazón sigue latiendo, y hay un cuerpo destrozado delante de él.

Ese…debería de haber sido él. Alcanza su mente y se siente tomar una respiración agitada, debe hablar, decir algo, contar lo ocurrido, pedir una ambulancia, pero su lengua pesa una tonelada y el tiempo sigue avanzando hasta que algo se pone en sus hombros haciéndolo saltar y sujetar unos brazos.

Superman lo mira con ojos preocupados, hay una manta en su espalda y está sentado en la parte trasera de una ambulancia.

“Joven Luthor” pronuncia Superman de nuevo con un tono tranquilo similar a cuando Conner no entendía que las vacas no se lo comerían vivo.

“Estoy bien” respondió en tono mecánico.

Superman frunció el ceño en su dirección dirigiendo su atención a un paramédico que murmuro algo sobre shock.

Otro auto se estaciona con un freno rápido, para abrir su puerta y salir su madre quien camina pasando a dos policías que intentan frenarlo, lo que es imposible porque ni la justicia lo detiene así que pronto tiene a su madre sentado junto a él en la parte trasera de la ambulancia sosteniendo con paciencia su mano como si esperara que Conner terminara el viaje que nunca acabo en esta carretera.

Uno donde aún no llegaba el impacto.

“Estoy bien” se encontró repitiendo con voz plana y su madre apretó nuevamente su mano.

“Lo estas” concordó.

Él parpadeo cuando el breve recuerdo de pasar sobre un brazo lo hizo tomar una respiración profunda, como si hubiese salido del agua para cubrirse el rostro con las manos y apoyar sus codos en las piernas sintiendo a su madre abrazarlo con el matra resonando en sus oídos “estas bien, estas bien”

Quizás si lo repetía lo suficiente podría creerlo.

La invulnerabilidad lo hacía sentir apartado, no se raspaba las rodillas, no se enfermaba, no podía ser herido.

“Se lo que estas sintiendo…” murmura su padre cuando se volvió a sentar en el asiento del conductor cinco meses después de pedirle a Mercy que lo llevara a todos lados, literalmente era un paso tan pequeño y metafóricamente tan grande, como aquella primera vez que se lanzó hacia el vacío para volar por el cielo.

Respira.

“Es difícil, como…una desconexión con los demás, pero, aunque no lo parezca, ese vacío desaparecerá Conner, porque encontraras algo en que centrarte más allá de tu propia mortalidad, algo más importante” aseguro su padre ubicado en el asiento del copiloto.

Al inicio su madre quiso acompañarlo, pero luego de conversar unos minutos con su padre fue este quien camino hacia el automóvil de lujo, metiéndose primero en el asiento del copiloto, en un momento que le hizo sentir de cinco años nuevamente viendo a su padre agacharse para mirar bajo la cama buscando monstruos, esperando, pacientemente, a que Conner se metiera lentamente en el asiento del piloto mirando el volante cauteloso.

“¿En qué te centraste tú?” pregunto curioso a lo que su padre sonrió.

“En ayudar a las personas, y después, en cuidar a mi familia”

No puede evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

No importaba si estaba Superman sentado junto a él en este momento, lo único que contaba, que le daba seguridad, era tener a su padre tarareando canciones en un pésimo tono de hace más de diez años atrás mientras Conner recorría las calles de metrópolis con el corazón más liviano que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
